


The Sweater

by xxDustNight88



Series: Holmes for the Holidays [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Knitting, Multi, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: In which Hermione knits Sherlock and John sweaters for Christmas despite knowing a certain detective might not be so thrilled.





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twztdwildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twztdwildcat/gifts).



> Almost didn't make it for this one. Fell behind in writing and then lost power for an hour. Managed to make it through though! I hope you love it! Thank you for your continued feedback and I can't wait to see what you think!
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for beta reading! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling, BBC, or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Written for twztdwildcat. I can always count on you for some amazing plunnies and new OTPs! Happy holidays and I hope that this is exactly what you were hoping for! 
> 
> Prompt: Hermione decides to take a page out of Mrs. Weasley's book and knit coordinating sweaters for herself and her two boys. John is amused, Sherlock is, well, Sherlock.
> 
> Song Recommendation: "Must Be Christmas" by Band of Merrymakers  
> [Holmes for the Holidays Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1246401351/playlist/1prfNYC9f8LMVVqPzgjs5l)

. . . .

" _When there's only merry in your heart,  
And you're feeling nicer than you are."_

\- Band of Merrymakers

. . . .

Standing in the middle of the bedroom she shared with John and Sherlock, Hermione tapped her lip with the tip of her knitting needle while scrutinizing the two new sweaters on the bed. She'd taken a page out of Mrs. Weasley's book and decided to knit her two lovers new sweaters for Christmas this year. With a satisfied smile, Hermione decided that the sweaters were, in fact, finished and ready to be given to her lovers. Setting aside her knitting needles, Hermione looked back toward the bed, unable to keep from grinning like a mad woman.

Glancing to the doorway, Hermione could hear John and Sherlock conversing out in the main room of 221B. They'd just finished solving a case and were now settling in for a relaxing Christmas Eve together. John had ordered take out and Sherlock, well; he was probably glued to his phone looking for the next mystery to solve. Chuckling to herself as she imagined both of their reactions, Hermione pulled off the jumper she was wearing and grabbed a third sweater, her own, off of the dresser and shrugged into it.

Turning to the mirror, she smiled at her reflection, happy with how the gold book design she'd knitted turned out. Her sweater was red and gold, a throwback to her Hogwarts days. Although, she was fairly certain she'd outgrown her Gryffindor tendencies long ago, she still tended to migrate towards those colors. Biting her lip, she returned her attention to John and Sherlock's sweaters. She really hoped they liked them. The three of them had been living in a polygamous lifestyle for a little over two years now and thoroughly enjoyed one another.

Deciding there was no better time than the present to find out if her efforts were for naught, she picked up the sweaters and made her way out into the front room. John was tidying up and Sherlock was fiddling with his mobile while sitting in his chair. He glanced up and gave her the briefest of smiles before returning his attention to the device. John did one better, putting aside the books in his hands and coming forward to kiss her cheek.

"I see you've changed," he noted, playfully tugging on her sleeve. "Is this a new sweater?" From his chair, Sherlock snorted as if the answer was obvious, but they both ignored him as they normally did.

Hermione shrugged and held her gifts tighter in her arms. "It is, actually. I made it myself." She walked forward and sat down in John's usual chair settling in. She set the sweaters on her lap and then smoothed her hands overtop them. John moved to stand behind Sherlock's chair, resting one hand on the top. Figuring there was no better time than now, she cleared her throat and explained. "Actually, I made you both a sweater too."

"You made them?" John inquired, gesturing to the sweaters she held in her lap. "When did you do that?"

"I've been working on them for a few weeks now," she admitted with a smile. "I'd visited Harry and Ron over at the Burrow in November and Ron's mum was working on the ones she makes for her whole family. I thought it might be fun to give it a go. It's been ages since I last knitted anything substantial." Wistfully, she remembered sitting by the fire back at Hogwarts knitting socks and scarves for the house elves.

"I didn't know you could knit," John said honestly, coming around Sherlock's chair and sitting on the arm of hers. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before wrapping an arom around her shoulders. "Yours is rather cute. Is that a book?"

Hermione giggled. "It is! The pattern was pretty simple; yours and Sherlock's were a lot more difficult for me." Taking a sweater in each hand, she handed one to John and then tossed the other to land in Sherlock's lap.

When the detective didn't immediately look up from his mobile, John coughed to get his attention. Rolling his eyes, Sherlock did, reluctantly, put aside the device before blinking down at the sweater in his lap. "John, I'm surprised you hadn't picked up on Hermione's knitting. I noticed her basket of supplies by the side of the bed weeks ago. She knits before she goes to sleep and sometimes, before you wake up."

"When I'm in bed, I tend to be either sleeping or otherwise preoccupied, Sherlock," John said a bit tersely as he continued to hold the sweater Hermione made for him. " _Perhaps_  if you joined us there more often, you'd be a little merrier this holiday season."

Sherlock sniffed but said nothing to disprove such an allegation. Instead he crossed his arms and waited patiently for John to examine his new sweater. Sighing in frustration at his lover, John unfolded his gift and held it up for them all to see. A bright smile lit his face and he stood up to hold it against his chest, earning a delighted grin from Hermione.

"This is fantastic, Hermione," he said in awe as he looked down at his chest. The sweater was cream colored with a blue design. "A stethoscope. How clever. I love it!" Again, he dropped a kiss to Hermione's cheek before setting the sweater on the armrest.

Hermione and Sherlock were treated to a flash of skin as he removed the current sweater he wore, the white t-shirt underneath riding up just enough. Then he tugged the new one over his head before turning so they both could see. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but Hermione jumped to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

"It's perfect! I'm so glad you like it." She kissed him full on the mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he wrapped his arms around her and held tightly. When they separated, she turned to Sherlock with hopeful eyes; however, her heart fell when he didn't immediately rush to look at his own gift.

"I really do. Thank you." Hermione squeezed his hand as he thanked her, and he was unable to keep the smile from his face. It fell, though, when he realized Sherlock still hadn't moved. "Well?" John prompted, turning to give Sherlock his best glare. "Are you going to see what Hermione's made for you?" He was still holding her close, but allowed her to turn so they could watch.

"Yes. Alright." Sherlock carefully unfolded the sweater in his lap, not quite knowing what to expect. In all honesty, he was surprised Hermione had made him a sweater considering she knew he never wore the garments. In fact, he didn't own a single sweater and never had. He wore suits, and the occasional pair of jeans with a dress shirt when Hermione made him. He felt uncomfortable in those so he imagined he'd feel much of the same wearing a sweater. Nevertheless, he tried not to make too much of a show as he laid the sweater out in his lap.

It was charcoal grey and in the center, Hermione had knitted an intricate pattern of a skull. It very much resembled the one he had on the mantle. It must have taken her hours to get it just right, and he gently smoothed one hand over the design before glancing up to see her questioning stare.

"This is fine work, Hermione." He was relieved when she beamed with pride, her head falling to rest against John's chest.

"You should put it on, Sherlock," John coaxed, gesturing to it with his chin. "Then we can all match." He was grinning, obviously knowing how uncomfortable Sherlock would feel wearing a sweater. However, he also knew if Sherlock didn't wear the gift Hermione made for him, the witch's feelings would be more than hurt. Sherlock seemed to understand this as well because in the next moment, he'd stood and began removing his suit jacket.

"I suppose I should try it on to ensure that it fits," he said slowly, setting aside the sweater and shrugging out of his jacket. He set it on the chair and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He was having trouble concentrating, ways of explaining to Hermione why he wouldn't ever wear the sweater again rapidly running through his mind.

"Let me help you," Hermione murmured, coming forward to finishing unbuttoning his white, Oxford shirt. She always did enjoy undressing him. Almost shyly, she glanced up at him through her eyelashes as she finished and stepped back.

He swallowed thickly before removing the shirt and handing it to John, who folded it neatly over the back of his chair. Taking a deep breath, he then picked up the skull sweater and pulled his over his head, losing sight of his lovers as he vanished behind the fabric momentarily. When his head popped through the top, Hermione was practically bouncing on her toes with glee while John stood by the chair, arms crossed and with a smirk on his face. Tugging the bottom slightly to make sure it was straight and fit well enough, he quirked an eyebrow at Hermione.

"How do I look?" His uncertainty definitely came through in his voice, irking him to no end.

"You look brilliant!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms without warning.

He stumbled slightly, eyes meeting John's amused ones briefly before managing to right himself so they wouldn't fall over. When she extracted herself from his arms, Sherlock was left feeling more than a little lost at what to do or say next. He was saved the hassle when John jumped in with one of his  _ideas_.

"We should get a photo," he exclaimed. "Do you have your mobile handy, Hermione?"

"Oh! I think so." She scurried over to the table by the window and grabbed her device. Hurrying back, she jumped between them and then tugged them in close. "Everyone smile!"

Sherlock didn't smile; instead, frowning at the site of the three of them in the silly Christmas sweaters on her mobile screen. Hermione's face faltered at his expression and then John was reaching around to poke him in the back. "Oi," he snapped. "Stop being so grumpy, Sherlock. It's Christmas Eve and Hermione made these lovely sweaters for us. The least you can do is give us a smile before you go back to your scrooge-ish self."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Sherlock relented. He pulled his mouth into the most honest smile he could. In all honesty, it wasn't that difficult. Hermione was beaming with happiness and it was a bit contagious. She took three pictures and then lowered the phone, allowing John and Sherlock to step away. Sherlock stood there awkwardly, his fingers playing with the hem of the shirt.

Taking pity on his lover, John sighed. "If you're so uncomfortable, you can take it off, Sherlock. Hermione will understand, won't you?" He looked to Hermione, his eyes trying to convey just how odd this must be for Sherlock, wearing a sweater and being…  _festive_ …

Knowing she should feel disappointed in Sherlock's reaction, Hermione just shrugged. "Yeah, I knew it was a long shot when I made it. I'm surprised you even put it on, to be honest." Laughing at the situation, she was thankful he even wore it for as long as he did. "Here, let me help you take it off."

"No," Sherlock snapped, backing away from Hermione's reach. When Hermione and John exchanged knowing glances, he merely narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Shut up." Pouting slightly, he sighed and then took hold of both John and Hermione's hands before tugging them into his arms. It was a rare show of affection, but neither of them dared say a word against it. "It's fine. I… I like it. Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione simply closed her eyes and snuggled into the embrace, making sure John was tucked securely around them too. She was thankful for her two lovers and the odd relationship that they shared. Mrs. Weasley was right, knitting the sweaters had been a great Christmas gift idea. She probably wouldn't make it a yearly tradition, but it certainly was what she needed this year. "Merry Christmas," she murmured happily.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," they both said one after the other and then Sherlock tipped her head up to kiss her lips briefly. John was next, taking her hand when they parted and guiding her toward the sofa.

Once there, the three settled in for the evening. John sat at one end with Hermione snuggled in next to him. Sherlock, as per usual, sprawled out across the two of them. Together, they talked quietly and relished their time together as Christmas Eve slowly became Christmas day.


End file.
